


Expectations

by MihaT



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Hannibal Loves Will, Hannigram - Freeform, Love, M/M, POV Hannibal, change, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 17:58:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12687333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MihaT/pseuds/MihaT
Summary: A poem (I hope :D) summarizing Hannibal's feelings about Will Graham and how they evolved throughout the series...





	Expectations

It was supposed to be fun,  
have a new friend with brisk mind;  
let him suffer for my crimes  
and then move on, as always.

Then why it feels so empty here?  
I got used to your voice and smell,  
the aftershave you always wear...  
And now? Need to get it all back.

See?  
What you've done to me?!  
...I will set you free!

Are we still playing these shady games  
or should I dare to start believing in love?  
Is Loki the god to whom you pray  
or am I the one getting your sacrifice?

I wanted to believe you're sincere,  
the deeper your betrayal cuts.  
You deserve to die and I shouldn't care,  
but (how) could I live without you?

See?  
What you've done to me?  
I let you survive.

You found me despite ocean flows,  
with the forgiveness - sharp and cold.  
I tasted your blood but couldn't proceed;  
guess you do taste better while alive.

You found me just to let me go  
and promised me you won't follow;  
then you said that I won't be missed  
and kept hoping I'll disappear...

See?  
What you've done to me...  
I give up my freedom.

You came back after 3 lonely years  
with new family, 'happy life';  
only to catch another killer,  
to save lives... But is it truth at all?

You returned to let me die.  
Really believe I don't deserve to live?  
All the secret lies and plans  
which made us dancing on the edge of a knife...

See?  
What you've done to me.  
I let you throw me down...  
...with you.


End file.
